A Solarian Love Story
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: Stella and Brandon's love is forbidden. Stella is expected to marry the Prince of Linphea, though her father knows she loves Brandon. I don't want to give too much away so I won't say any more. This is a ballad, rated K .


Ok, this is a ballad and it's about Brandon and Stella's love story. However, I changed some things. Like I created a new realm called Rennow which is where Brandon is from in this ballad. He's the prince of the realm. And I made King Radius (just known as 'The King' in this ballad) evil and heartless.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club

* * *

The sun was a burning ball of fire in the light blue skies

The wind was a misty shimmer; it twisted and told lies

Never a drop of rain, would ever be in sight

For this land was Solaria, a magical land of light!

The sound of an airship landing, echoed through the air

It hit the ground and out stepped Brandon, the prince with fair hair

"He's come to marry the princess!" was the word on the streets

However the truth was something else that the king kept discreet.

Stella, the king's lovely daughter, lay in her royal chamber,

She was to marry the Prince of Linphea, a boy she did not remember

She told her father she did not love the man, in the presence of a white dove

Her father did not listen; he said marriage was not about love.

Brandon walked up the golden steps, which led into the palace,

"Good morning Your Highness", said the guards with a touch of malice

Ignoring their cruel words, Brandon kept on walking,

Oblivious to the stranger, who was crouching down and watching

The stranger lay in the shadows, watching Brandon's every move

He had his orders from the king, who believed Brandon was in love

"Make sure he does not see the Princess," had said his noble master

"I have a strong feeling he loves her, and she loves him...not just like a brother"

Stella watched from the 3rd floor steps, as her true love walked below,

Brandon looked up and saw Stella, looking sad and low

She sent him a silent message; "Come up to me my love"

He replied "I dare not. Your father is watching my every move".

The King sat in his royal room, watching the little computer,

His men were monitoring Brandon; the man he truly felt was a monster

He was sure Stella loved Brandon, so he had lured him here,

When Brandon stepped into his throne room, he'd be trapped in an underwater lair

Brandon wasn't an idiot; he knew he was being watched

He knew that the King was aware of his love, and that he'd soon be trapped

He knew the end was close, but he pretended not to know

He took a deep breath and got ready, allowing the suspense to grow

"Ciao!" said the Prince of Linphea, as he landed in Solaria

Many men were there to greet him as he landed in the Dancearia

The Prince was to be married to Stella, so he was a happy man

To dive with the sharks, for her he can

Stella tensed up as her phone beeped a message

A message from Brandon, who had sent from the passage

"I'm outside the King's royal chamber" it read

"I love you my sweetheart, but I'll soon be dead"

Stella's heart beat faster when she read the last words...they must be a lie

"This isn't happening", she cried. "At my father's hands, he cannot die!"

"I must move quickly" she thought with haste.

"Why hello Stella," a voice behind her froze her from below the waist.

The Prince of Linphea looked at the frozen princess

"What happened to you?" he asked. "Why are you in distress?"

Stella shook her head slowly, as if she had been shocked and was just recovering,

"I must go," she whispered, and moved away slowly...before she started running

Brandon stood outside the King's door, and fondly thought his last thoughts

He thought about the message he'd sent Stella and wondered if he'd been caught

'Of course they couldn't have known who I was texting'

'But they could have guessed...and then in peace I'd be resting'

Stella ran through the corridors, trying to reach her father's room

Somewhere in her mind, she knew she'd meet doom

For nothing could save Brandon now,

But she wanted one last look, at the Prince of Rennow*.

The King grinned as he watched the screen,

Brandon was outside his door, and the King was ready to be mean,

His eyes glinted in the evilest way,

The door opened, and in walked his prey

Stella reached her father's chamber, but it was way too late

Brandon had opened the door and was walking in...This was just great!

Soon he'd be dead

Just like his message had said.

It wasn't that Brandon wasn't nervous...he really was,

But sometimes sacrifices must be made; otherwise there'd be a greater loss

He knew that if he didn't enter, it'd be Stella, who'd die,

And he didn't want that to happen; he wanted to save her...to do that he wasn't afraid to die

"Brandon NO!!!" Stella screamed at the top of her lungs,

She knew her father well; he'd take him to the castle ceiling, up the ladder rungs

Stella knew a shortcut, she'd beat them there

For in real life, forbidden true love ending with a death was rare

"Ah Brandon, please come!" said the King with a grin

Brandon smiled back and rested his chin

On a statue made of gold and asked "where to?"

"To the castle roof," said the King, "where waiting is my crew"

"Which crew?" Brandon asked, his nervousness growing

"The crew to torture you," the King said bowing

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but it must be this way,"

"Your relationship with my daughter has brought your end today".

Tied up and gagged, Brandon was dragged up the ladder,

Up to the castle roof, where Stella was growing madder

She didn't want him to die,

And she most certainly didn't want to let her father see her cry

Stella caught a glimpse of people reaching the top

She hid behind a rock and grabbed a mop,

Her plan was to hit the guards,

And let them fall down...Then she'd handle her father...oh that would be hard.

As the guards arrived, Stella hit them over the head,

They stumbled on the steps and fell onto the shed,

The King was surprised, till he saw the pretty Princess

"STELLA!" he yelled, and Stella hid in distress

"What do you think you're doing?" the King asked, with his super-red ears

"I'm saving my love," Stella replied without a fear

"You are trying to kill him, yet what has he done?"

"He's perfectly innocent; he doesn't deserve to lie at the tip of a gun."

Brandon looked at the princess, with her hair blowing behind her

She looked so brave, like all her fears were behind her

He knew what she was risking, to save him from this

She pursed her lips, and blew him a kiss!

The King was on the roof, just next to the100 meter water tank,

He had Brandon above it, and Stella at his flank,

Stella was screaming: "Don't let him fall!"

But the King didn't listen, oh not at all!

It was all over, as Brandon made a splash,

Into the water, he went with a crash  
The impact killed him, as Stella cried

His life was over; Brandon had just died.


End file.
